1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose storage system and, more particularly, pertains to supporting a hose in a closed system to facilitate its storage and usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to support hoses and like flexible objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to support hoses and like flexible objects heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and maintaining hoses and similar long flexible items through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the hose storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a hose in a closed system to facilitate its storage and usage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hose storage system which can be used for supporting a hose in a closed system to facilitate its storage and usage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.